xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bird's-Eye View
Bird's-Eye View is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Titan Battleship's Port Balcony in the Gormott Province. It features a conversation between Finch, her Driver and Dromarch. The first option increases Finch's Trust by 1000, and the second option increases it by 900. Introduction Finch :"Awww, yay! So awesome. Woooo! Just lookit! I'm literally speechless! I never saw a view like this before. Not in my whole life!" Dromarch :"It gladdens me to see you so enthused. The view is breath-taking indeed." Finch's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I can't remember you getting so excited about scenery, Finch." |-|Nia= : :"But you've seen a whole bunch of stuff like this..." |-|Zeke= : :"C'mon, you've seen all this wind and water crap before. What's the big deal this time?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Really, Finch? But you've seen all kinds of vistas, without reacting like this." Finch :"Huh? Really...? Uh... Maybe...? But this one's just so crazy-awesome! Are you sure you're not misremembering? Ah, that's the cool thing about all this adventuring business. Coming across stuff like this! I just wanna keep doing it. I just wanna see everything, discover it all!" Finch's Driver |-|Rex= : :("Hey, Finch...") |-|Nia= : :("Hey, Finch...") |-|Zeke= : :("So, Finch.") |-|Mòrag= : :("Finch.") Option 1 (Finch Trust +1,000) Finch's Driver |-|Rex= : :"So what is it you want to see next?" |-|Nia= : :"Where'd you wanna go next?" |-|Zeke= : :"Where'd you want to go next?" |-|Mòrag= : :"What would you like to see next?" Finch :"Hmmm. I really want to see somewhere snowy." Dromarch :"Snowy, you say..." The rest of the dialogue in Option 1 is determined by starting this Heart-to-Heart before- or after reaching Tantal. Rest of the dialogue before reaching Tantal Finch :"Yup! I've never seen snow in real life before. Ah, I can just imagine it. Everything all white, like a great big wedding cake. And y'know another place I wanna see? A real hot place, with scorched earth! A fusty ol' dust bowl! I feel like I'd really be able to spread my wings and fly in a place like that." Dromarch :"Really... I'm not so sure." Finch :"Huh, whatever! Just make sure you tell me if you're about to go off to one of those crazy-cool places!" (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Rest of the dialogue after reaching Tantal Finch :"Yup! I've never seen snow in real life before. Ah, I can just imagine it. Everything all white, like a great big wedding cake." Dromarch :"But... Didn't we see rather a lot of snow in Tantal? We were only just there..." Finch :"Uh? Dondle...? It had snow? Seriously? Oh... Wait, wait...don't tell me... Umm... Did like, all you guys go on the sly, and leave out ol' Finch here? That was pretty lame of you jerks!" Finch's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hey! We haven't kept anything from you, Finch. Dromarch, are you sure we saw some snow...?" |-|Nia= : :"Hey, calm down, will you? Are you sure flea-bag here didn't just remember it wrong?" |-|Zeke= : :"Finch, we wouldn't do the dirty on you without a really good reason. Maybe Dromarch just got it wrong." |-|Mòrag= : :"Finch, we never leave a man behind. Could Dromarch be mistaken?" Dromarch :"Huh? Ah, well perhaps I am mistaken. Think of it that way, if it makes you feel better." Finch :"Bah, you guys! I knew you wouldn't have stabbed me in the back like that. And for the record, if you're going off somewhere, don't forget to tell ol' Finch about it!" (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Option 2 (Finch Trust +900) Finch's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You really like adventures, don't you?" |-|Nia= : :"You really like adventures, huh?" |-|Zeke= : : "You've got a wacky craving for adventures, don't ya?" |-|Mòrag= : : "You have a penchant for adventures, I see." Finch : "Yeah! I really love 'em! It's what makes all this wandering about worthwhile. Seeing new stuff... It's what it's all about! Hey... I was just saying exactly the same thing, like, just a minute ago... ...Right? Ah who cares. I'm probably just overthinking it!" Dromarch : "Hahaha... Don't worry, Finch. We're used to it, and we love you all the same." Finch : "Huh...? You guys don't seem as worked up about all this new stuff as me. Don't you like new things?" Finch's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Nah, I mean, we like them, Finch. We just don't get quite as excited as you do!" |-|Nia= : :"Nah, I mean, this stuff is still kinda cool, Finch. We just don't go nuts and flip a lid every time." |-|Zeke= : : "Don't get me wrong, Finch, it's good to see something new. But some of us have super-cool, ice-man reps to maintain." |-|Mòrag= : : "No, seeing new things builds character, I can't deny that. But a soldier's got to keep their dignity." Finch : "Seriously?" Dromarch : "Indeed, Finch. You have your own...very loud...way of rejoicing. It's one of your characteristics." Finch : "Uh... I... I don't...r-really get when you... Eh, who cares!" (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Outroduction Finch : "But anyhow... Let's hurry on to the next great discovery! I can't wait! Everyone good to go?" Dromarch : "Very much so! Let us venture forth!" :(Field Skill trigger) Finch : "Yeah! Woohoo! Look! Lookit! Get a load of that scenery! Never seen that before!" Dromarch : "Huh?" Finch : "Hey, can't you see that killer view, Bromarch? It rocks!" Dromarch : "What... Did you forget already?" Finch : "Forget? Forget what?" Finch's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Hahaha! Finch, I don't think we'll ever get bored while you're around!" |-|Nia= : :"Hahaha! We'll never be short of entertainment with you around, Finch." |-|Zeke= : : "Hahaha! You're an absolute classic, Finch." |-|Mòrag= : : "Hahaha! Every platoon needs someone like you, Finch." Finch : "Wh-What are you all talking about? You're all weird..." Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Finch Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dromarch Heart-to-Hearts